Frayed Edges
by FilmFr34k
Summary: Jake's life had been vacant since his split with Amy. That is until a chance encounter with a beautiful woman changes everything. However things aren't always what they seem and secrets can easily tear apart the fabric of their relationship. Rated M for language, adult themes and some heavy smut with a sexy dominant Peralta.
1. More of a Bar Guy I Guess

Jake had been lonely for a while. His marriage with Amy had seemed like a fairy tale ending but after she was promoted and sent to a new precinct the cracks began to show. What started as a few small fights soon turned to bigger ones as they realised the different paths they wanted to take. Amy was still insistent on starting a family, something that Jake still couldn't bring himself to do. Once Amy realised that Jake had no plans of leaving his Brooklyn suburb she called it quits. Jake was still trying to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, throwing himself into his work even more than usual and ignoring any form of personal life he once had.

After a year of failed blind dates and hopeless moping his friends had had enough. A harsh thud of files dropping on his desk broke Jake out of his zombie like trance.

"Go home and change we're going out tonight" the cool and collected voice came from his friend Rosa Diaz. Jake's eyes barely skimmed her as he sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I can't Rosa, I have too much to do on this case" he said motioning to the files lit up across his computer screen.

"It's a simple street mugging. The lady got a full payout on the insurance and wasn't hurt, what's there to find?" She snapped back. "Look Joselyn and her friends are going to this club event downtown tonight and I promised I'd go. You'd be doing me a huge favour if you came with me, plus it would be good for you to get out and meet some people."

Jake spun in his chair "What do you mean I go out all the time!"

"Going to cooking classes with Charles and meeting widows doesn't count as going out" Rosa replied rolling her eyes.

"Some of those women still have a lot of fire in them!" Rosa stared back at him sternly. "Fine! I'll go but I can't promise I won't complain the whole time!" Jake snapped going back to his computer screen.

Back in his apartment alone, Jake adjusted his collar in front of a long mirror. He had put on a crisp blue shirt and dark jeans for the occasion but felt stupid making an effort for what felt like a futile experience. Grabbing his leather jacket and keys he headed for the door taking one last look at his empty apartment. Ever since he and Amy has split he had moved back into Gina's old apartment. It was only when he had sent the last of Amy possession that he realised how little he actually owned.

A quick cab journey later and he was outside the club. The heavy thrum of music was echoing out into the street and a long line of highly dressed twenty somethings waited outside in outfits not suitable for the crisp September air. He quickly found Rosa stood alongside the line.

"This definitely doesn't seem like your sort of place" he asked motioning to the flashing lights and loud shrieks of excitement coming from the crowd.

"It's not" she said flatly "but one of Jocelyn's friends is running the event so free beer, that's good enough for me"

With a quick name drop to the bouncer the two of them slipped inside avoiding the queues. Inside was already packed with drunks already long gone. The heat was more than he had expected. He slipped off his jacket and left it at the cloak room before heading to the bar with Rosa to meet Jocelyn and her friends. They handed him a beer and he threw it back as quickly as he could. _Something to take the edge off, _he thought to himself.

"How you feeling?" Rosa asked him. He wanted to answer honestly and say queasy and uncomfortable, but he reminded himself he was here to support Rosa more than anything else. Instead he just smiled and forced a reassuring response.

"I'm just more of a bar guy I guess"

The second beer went down even easier than the first. Jake had started to feel a little more comfortable in his surroundings. Jocelyn's friends were easy enough to get along with, even if they weren't his crowd.

"Come dance with me babe!" Jocelyn called reaching for Rosa's hand.

Rosa shook her head "I don't dance I don't plan on starting" she replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Come on please for me?" Jocelyn asked. Rosa's face began to crack and show a small smile. Jake loved seeing one of his oldest friends so happy.

"Let's all dance!" Said another of the group motioning for Jake to join.

Jake grinned slightly clearing his throat "no sorry guys I'm not much of a dancer but go ahead I'll watch" he kept his smile just until they were far enough away to not see it drop.

The longer he stood alone the more he felt like a wallflower, fading into the background while simultaneously looking out of place. He felt a pang in his heart watching Rosa be happy and in love. He missed the feeling of loving someone. In the first few months after his divorce he had actively tried finding someone but to no avail. A series of dates lead down dead ends and he found himself more and more frustrated with the dwindling dating pool. Watching a happy couple enjoy themselves was starting to get a little too much. He turned to place his bottle on the bar and order something a lot stronger but his gaze landed elsewhere.


	2. Mia

Long dusty blonde hair framing bright green eyes. Jake couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to take in the short red dress worn by the beautiful girl next to him. He stared for a second too long and the girl turned to look at him, a mild puzzled look across her face.

He caught himself, smiling and running a hand through his hair as he choked an excuse.

"I'm sorry" he laughed uneasily "you're just... really pretty"

The girl's face cracked into a wide smile and her posture relaxed. "Thank you" she grinned.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked taking s small step closer to her.

"I'd like that, rum and coke please" Jake motioned his order to the bar man and he quickly placed the two drinks in front of them.

"I'm Jake" he said holding out a hand.

"Mia" she took it delicately and shook gently once.

"So Mia, do you come here a lot?" He asked trying his best to seem relaxed.

"More than most" she shrugged "I guess... I know a lot of the crowd, but you're a welcome addition" she smiled showing a row of bright teeth that melted Jake's heart. She wasn't his usual type but her air of confidence drew him in. A few more drinks down and Jake was entranced. Mia's energy was intoxicating, she never sat still, tracing lines up and down Jake's arm up to his chest making his breath hitch. They spoke about everything from food to films to music, they connected on a level he hadn't experienced in a very long time Whenever she would disappear for a moment or two she'd return more spirited than ever usually holding shots that she easily coaxed Jake into swallowing.

"Let's dance" she whispered in his ear. He resisted but it was no use, he would have followed her anywhere. Her watched her hand lead him into the cacophony of light and sound. He passed Rosa who only smirked as she saw the woman wrapped around him. He had no clue what to do with his body but Mia happily helped him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she swayed with the music. Her hands placed gently on his neck sparked electricity down his spine. He leaned in gently and uncertain but Mia saw his apprehension and pressed her lips to his in a not so gently embrace. Before long their bodies were pressed together and Jakes hands were laced in her hair. Both forgot their surrounds as they became fully enticed in their kiss. When they finally broke for air both were breathless and flushed. Mia's eye caught something behind Jakes view.

"I have to say hi to someone" she breathed into Jakes ear "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back" as she left their hands kept contact until the last possible moment. Jake was dizzy and not just from the alcohol coursing through him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun on his heels to see Rosa smiling, well as much as she could.

"She's hot, what's her name?"she spoke struggling over the noise.

"Mia, and right?" He replied over enthusiastically but caught himself suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. "Why do I feel like I'm doing something wrong?"

"Look Jake" Rosa's voice suddenly took a solemn tone. "Amy is my friend, and no one wanted you to work out more than me, but you have to live your life man. You deserve to be happy. Think of all the crappy dates you've been on, is she better than all those."

"She's amazing, I have connected like this with anyone in a while. She can quote like 80% of the lines in ALL of the Die Hard movies. Girls like this don't come around too often"

"Then enjoy it dude! Whether it's one night or the rest of your life make the most of it, you deserve to be happy" Rosa's words were slurred but her sentiment was honest.

"You're right!" Jake called out "I deserve to be happy! I'm gonna go home with a hot girl!"

"Yeah you are!" She cried back.

"But only if she's okay with it!"

"Consent is sexy! I'm happy for you man, I'm glad to see you in a better place, have fun with Mia!" She gave him a rare hug and patted his back firmly before disappearing into the crowd to find Jocelyn. Through the groups of party goers he saw Mia heading towards him. Her gleaming smile catching his eye a mile off.

She laced her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear "I don't suppose you wanna get out of here?"

"Yes" he answered too quickly losing his edge "I mean yeah sure if you're down I'm.. you know... coooool" Luckily for him Mia only laughed before taking his hand and leading him to the exit.

The cold night air slapped Jake hard around the face. His intoxication made the blaring lights of the bustlingly city appear as long streaks across his vision. He staggered slightly catching his balance, his hand still interlaced with Mia's. Her other hand wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

"How far is your apartment?"

"Far" Jake panicked thinking of his tiny apartment, embarrassing for a man in his mid thirties.

"That's a shame... I have a room mate and I was hoping I could be as loud as I wanted."

**Jake has met his mystery girl but is she everything she seems? Heavy smut coming up in the next scene!**


	3. Stay

Jake felt a tingle down his spine and quickly hailed a cab. As soon as they were inside he felt Mia's fingers creep up his pant leg towards his crotch. He turned to run his lips across her neck kissing and sucking at the tender skin but as her hand got higher these turned to bites across her fragile skin. She moaned, softly but loud enough for the driver to hear not that either of them cared. She rubbed her hand over his stiff member Jake gripped her wrist forcing her to press harder desperate for the friction. This only made her hungrier, attacking his lips and allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

Jake had never been particularly dominant during sex but his previous experiences with Amy had left him desperate for more. She was a lot more reserved and proper and less interested in the kinkier side of life. Mia was new and exciting he felt like anything could happen and her strong reactions were bringing out his dominant side. He wanted nothing more than to pull her onto his lap and have her right on this seat.

The journey seemed to drag as they both resisted the urge to rip each other's clothes off. Once the door was shut behind them they wasted no time. Jake slammed Mia's small frame against the wall by her throat. He worries for a second he had hurt her but she only wrapped her legs around him wanting more. He carried her to the bedroom while she quickly tried to remove his shirt. She ran her nails down his chest hard, leaving signature red marks. The pain only urged him on. He sat on the edge of the bed her legs straddling him. She began to rock against his hardening crotch and Jake growled a primal sound that he had never heard himself make before.

Mia broke the kiss, standing in front of him. He rested back on his elbows watching her as she slowly removed her dress leaving her in nothing but her heels and a black thong. His breath caught in his throat and he licked his lips at the thought of tasting what was underneath her little remaining clothing.

He went to drag her back to the bed but she pulled away, instead dropping to her knees and delicately undoing his belt. Slipping the denim material of his pants over his hips she looked into his dark lustful eyes keeping contact as she slowly lowered her head. A playful lick across the head of his member had Jakes head thrown back in frustration. She slowly licked a long stripe up the side pausing to let her hot breath caress the skin.

He gripped her hair in frustration "Don't tease." He growled again. Mia only smiled again intoxicated by her effect on him. She opened her mouth laying her tongue flat so she could take his full length in her mouth. Jakes hips bucked into her throat but it didn't stop her deep throating his whole member. He reached down and held her soft breasts as she began to suck him faster and faster and saliva started to drip down her lips. Jakes grip on her hair got tighter and tighter till Mia's scalp burned but she didn't care. She reached between his legs and started caressing his balls in a way she knew he'd like. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck" he roared pulling her head away before he went too far. She smiled at him cockily. But it wasn't long before he threw her onto the bed beside him. He climbed on top of her mauling her soft toned skin, his lips traveled down her breasts and stomach to the top of her thong. He nipped the waist and she mewed in anticipation. He ran his tongue angainst the fabric teasingly and she reached for his hair desperate to direct his tongue to where she needed him. Instead he grasped her tiny wrist in one hand restraining her. With one finger he moved the fabric exposing her glistening slit. Gently he used the same finger to trace her folds and Jake felt her legs tighten against her neck. She was dripping and Jake was done teasing. He skillfully found her clit and she began to thrash against Jake's tongue desperate for more. He let go of her wrists allowing her to grip his hair for support and grind her aching pussy into his willing face.

Her moans only urged him on more. He slipped a finger inside her and she spat out a string of cusses that made him know she was loving every moment. He added another gently coaxing her to an orgasm but making sure bot to let her get there too quick. He added one more and he knew she was close.

"You wanna cum?" He asked the vibrations of his words nearly throwing her over the edge. She nodded violently her head thrown back in ecstasy as she stood on the brink of an earth shattering orgasm.

With that he stopped. Removed his hands and made his way to face a frustrated angry Mia.

"We have a lot more fun to come baby girl couldn't let it start too early"

Mia grabbed his face crashing it towards her she reached for his dick stroking it and guiding towards her aching slit. Jake turned her onto her front, pushing her onto her knees before pulling her back to his chest by her throat. He felt her racing pulse through his palm as he slipped inside her. She cried out as he did not quite ready for his surprising size. She took a moment to adjust before she began pushing back against his hips.

"Fuck Jake" she moaned reaching behind her grasping for anything to steady herself as Jake began to pound into her with a dominance he didn't know he had. The knot in her stomach began to build again as he reached over to rub her clit once more. Their bodies moved in perfect sync and Jake had to bite her shoulder just to keep himself from screaming.

"I'm so close" she mewed her voice raspy with pleasure.

"You can't cum until I tell you to" he ordered in return. Mia's eyes were rolling into the back of her head and Jake picked up his pace. He let Mia's body fall to the bed as he ran his large hands up and down her smooth back.

He reached his hand into her hair pulling her to face him. He could see her eyes were empty and submissive as she held onto her orgasm for dear life. Jake felt himself about to finish he growled as it took over his body.

"Fuck! Come for me Mia" with that the two of them cried out in release as they both fell into the abys. Her hips buckled against his as she milked his orgasm until they were both panting sweaty messes. Jake collapsed on top of her placing delicate kisses across her neck and shoulders.

He pulled out, lying beside her as they both desperately tried to catch their breath. After a minute or so Mia gained her composure sitting back up and smirking at Jake like a silly school girl as she moved to plant a kiss on his pursed lips.

She sat for a moment unsure, as she scanned the room for her belongings. When Jake failed to speak she began to get up off the bed but his arm pulled her back.

"Stay the night" He paused "if you want, or can... you know" he laughed uneasily before forcing himself to meet her eyes "You don't have to leave."

She smiled crawling under the sheets beside him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling the hair away from her face and bringing her close. Within minutes they were both asleep.


	4. Alone

The high pitched screech of an alarm ripped through Mia's hungover haze. It was turned off as quickly as it began and she was able to sink deeper into the bed she lay in. A gentle hand ran its fingers through her hair, she became more aware of her surroundings nuzzling further into the arms wrapped around her. She remembered the night before and desperately tried to hold onto the last few moments of peace with Jake.

"Mia" he whispered into her ear. She only hummed in response her head not leaving his chest. "I have to go to work, my captain will kill me if I'm late, well later than usual."

She groaned again tightening her grasp around his body. "Call in sick, how can you even think about going to work I feel rough as anything"

She felt Jake's chest rise and fall as he breathed a laugh. "Listen, nothing would make me happier than lying in bed with you all day and repeating a little of what happened last night. But Brooklyn doesn't stop so neither do I" he placed a kiss on her forehead then reluctantly untangled himself from her embrace.

She finally opened her eyes completely and watched Jake reluctantly pull on his shirt and boxers. "I need coffee" he groaned.

"Same" she echoed in a croaky voice. He smirked finding her delicate state adorable, he tossed her a shirt before heading to the kitchen to start the machine. Mia followed, her long hair slightly matted and her makeup mildly smeared from their wild night.

"So what are you an airline pilot?" She asked opening his cupboards in search of a mug. A puzzled look spread across his face. "You said something about a captain?"

He laughed "not quite, funny guess though my dad is a pilot." He took two cups and filled them with the freshly brewed pot. "I'm a cop"

"Oh" she breathed.

"Thought you would've have guessed from all that talk about Die Hard. Do you wanna use the shower or?"

"Um... No actually you reminded me I gotta get home I have some things I need to do today as well." She placed the coffee cup on the table behind her before heading back to Jakes room. Her clothes from the night before were scattered with reckless abandon and it took her a while to gather them all. Jake appeared in the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't wanna borrow some clothes, it's still cold and you're a lot more sober than you were when you wore that dress last night." He joked, half heartedly.

"No it's fine I have to go" she dressed rapidly and began digging out her discarded heels that had become lodged under the bed. When she stood again Jake held a sweater in his outstretched hand.

"Take it" he said with a tinge of unease. Mia didn't move so he slipped it over her head. He pulled the hood down so she could see, then leaned in and kissed her. It was meant as something gentle but soon their tongue found each other as his hands pulled her body closer to his.

"I have to go Jake" she repeated once they had pulled apart.

"I don't have your number" she didn't say anything, and instead placed her head on his chest. He held her close knowing she would disappear out that door at any moment.

"I don't think this was a very smart idea" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a really good guy Jake" she kissed his lips for another brief second then slipped out of his door, taking one last lingering look. The door shut with a soft thud, and with that, Jake was alone again.

——————-

Rosa was surprised to see Jake looking so miserable when she walked into work that morning.

"Why you so down? Did your night not go to plan?"

Jake sighed sinking deeper into his seat. "My night was amazing it was my morning that sucked." Rosa raised an eyebrow "everything was going great I made her coffee we chatted then all of a sudden she got scared off and ran"

"What did you say?" Rosa asked sympathetically perching on the corner of his desk.

"Nothing! I think anyway? I asked if she wanted to use my shower and then she said she had to leave. She told me 'I was a good guy' then walked out the door"

A chorus of 'oooh' came from Gina as she joined their supposedly private conversation. "If a girl calls you a good guy that means you're NEVER getting laid again, sorry sweetie" she as sympathetically as she could manage.

"I don't know what happened, everything was going great!"

"Well ask her"

"I can't! She left before I could get her number" Jake ran a hand through his curls obviously frustrated.

"Then go ask her in person" Rosa stayed matter of factly "She said she goes to that club a lot so you know where's she's gonna be, she owes you an explanation at least"

Jake mulled this over for a minute not sure of the right move.

"Look sweetie" Gina began "everyone has seen how down you've been since Amy left and frankly it's bumming us all out" Rosa rolled her eyes "but it sounds like you actually had a connection with this girl, so for the sake of everyone here please try and make it work"

Jake smirked "That was exactly what I needed to hear"

"It's what I do gurl" Gina winked, heading back to her desk.


	5. Olivia

_Meet now_

The text had been expected. At least once a week Mia was called in to discuss her progress but right now the timing was too much. Jake's hoodie was long enough to conceal the edges of her dress and the sleeves hung loosely over her finger tips. Coupled with last night's stilettos she was sporting an interesting look even by Brooklyn standards. She pulled the hood up over her head and darted into the diner a few blocks down the street. Taking a seat at her regular booth the waitress quickly placed the cup of bitter black coffee on her table. She took a sip using the precious seconds she had to think of how she might explain the previous night.

The usual figure slipped into the seat across from her, she watched in her peripheral as a second cup was filled.

"So" the familiar sing song voice made her head look up from the steaming mug. "How was last night?"

The woman was tall with dark hair that was cut into a sleek and sharp bob. She wore a dark pinstrip suit with a modest skirt that cut to just above her knee. Her clothes were professional but fashionable, her jacket alone looked like it could be worth thousands. Her voice was light and angelic, and her face was soft and covered with a smile. Mia always hated when she smiled, it made it too easy to forget how dangerous she could be. The two looked worlds apart with Mia's head hiding behind the large draping hood and last night makeup smeared and flaking.

"Same old, same old." She said as nonchalantly as she could "Business is always good there. Feeling it this morning."

She looked into the twinkly blue eyes of the woman sat across from her and felt the usual twinge of fear trickle down her spine.

"I hear there were cops at the club last night. Know anything about that?" She asked with a smile as she ripped and poured packet after packet of sugar into the coffee in front of her.

Mia held her nerve. She couldn't arose any suspicion that someone may have passed on her connection from the previous night.

"I didn't see any"

"They weren't in uniform. Apparently just there for the event. I'll be keeping an eye out for if they come back, and we'll be running a tighter ship than usual. If they choose to come back I don't want anyone making any slip ups." Her light and pleasant voice was undercut with a stiff raised an eyebrow. This reassured Mia that any mistakes would end with her in the firing line.

"There won't be any mistakes Olivia. We know the risks."

"Good" with this she stood, throwing a handful of bills onto the counter next to her untouched coffee. She left without another word.

Mia could finally relax, removing her hood. The waitress returned to top up her mig but she refused. She handed her the money on the table and told her to keep the change. She sipped the last few dregs of her cup. Her mind lingered on her morning with Jake before the fantasy was snatched away. The hazy moments before she remembered she couldn't have a regular life. She stroked the material of her sleeve wishing herself back to his bed. She drained the cup and stood up to leave. She had a long night ahead.


End file.
